


It Sucks to be a Prince

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Son, Dipper Can't get a break, Kings & Queens, Mention of Leonardo, Mention of Rapheal, Multi, Royalty, Ruling a Kingdom, War of Succesion, commoners, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: Dipper is a prince, whose beloved by his people, he's the twin of Queen Mabel, even though he's beloved, his sister isn't so much and over time it becomes more and more clear. Dipper meets a dashing man who sweeps him off his feet but soon due to a new law is forced to break off the relationship and his lover declares his revenge on the Queen. After a while, things start to be getting better after his heartbreak, he adopts a young boy named Micheal and is invited to court by his sister, but then a letter is left on his desk.Dipper's old lover who he hadn't realized was actually Sir Cipher a man in exile for his claim to the throne has decided to attack, planning to marry Dipper once he returns.Throughout all of this, Dipper servant and best friend, Wirt, gains an undesired suitor in Sir Beast. After multiple beautiful letters, he starts to enjoy his suitor company but when Dipper fears for his life, he arranges for Wirt to marry Sir Beast. Wirt tries his best to repair Beast relationship with his children and at the same time to maintain his friendship with Dipper.Both boys dance with danger on a daily bases but somehow they both keep their heads.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Wirt, Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. The Two meetings

Dipper’s POV

I walk among the families and people who stroll down the streets going wherever they attend to go. I smile at every single one of them as we pass each other, even starting up a chat with some of my friends. Splendid carriages carrying people on the roads rolling passed the small little shops selling food, clothing and other beautiful items that people want to buy. Most of the buildings were made of bricks and woods, these people were not from high class, most were peasants working as farms, blacksmiths, carpenters, midwives and other lower-class jobs but yet their lives seemed to be so much more fulfilling than the lives of the upper-class, who constantly bicker over power and money not caring who gets hurt. I was no peasant, I was my mother’s prince, the second child of the king, and the next in line to the throne after my older sister Mabel. As her twin, I was given a province to rule over whilst she rules the whole kingdom. This was my province which I loved and always did my best to rule, but much as I love my people, I hear their whisperers. 

“The Queens incompetent” they whisper, “She doesn’t care about us just herself,” they say, “why couldn’t her brother be king, he’d know how to rule properly”. The taxes grow each day, the courts bankrupt due to all their partying, the peasants have to pick up the slack and they're already poor enough. No one pays for hospitals or for schools instead they feed their own ambition. Even though Mabel's signature is on it, behind it are the evil courtiers, they don’t tell her anything, she doesn’t know how the peasants are suffering, they cover her eyes. It’s not her fault it’s theirs, Mabels kind and caring, she wouldn’t stand for it if she knew. I continue down the road crossing before reaching my destination, a building site. 

“Your Highness,” says the main builder, bowing. I wave him off “Please just Dipper,” I say to him, he nods. “How is the building progress of the new hospital???” I question the man, he smiles brightly “It is going extremely well sir, it will be done in six months'', “that’s great” I respond, I’m very excited about this project. The last hospital was closed down, all the doctors now have to do home visits but it means that they constantly have to travel and sometimes they don’t make it in time. The hospital will give them a place to help the sick without travelling and there they can train future doctors, midwives and surgeons. I smile proudly at the progress, “has everyone received their payment for all their hard work?” I ask the man, he nods but his face shows a different story. “What’s wrong, are they not getting paid?” I ask. “No it’s not that'' he looks down “then what's wrong? don’t go saying nothing, I can see it on your face”. 

“Sir, the men are going home paid but… they aren’t being paid enough due to the rise in taxes, they work for ten hours and yet some can hardly pay for food for their families, it concerns me” I nod “how much would you reckon they would need?” he shrugs “I get paid well, them not so much” again I nod. “Call them all over” I commanded, he called them all over and I stepped onto a small wooden box. “Everyone, thank you for working so well on this building, hopefully in the future, all of you and your families will be able to use this” they start to clap but I stop them, “but I want to know, how are you?” they look confused at this question.

“How many of you get paid enough to go home and feed your families? What can I do to make you all want to get up in the morning to come and work, knowing that you will be able to supply for your families? How can I help you all?” they all stare in shock, they were not expecting that. One man says “perhaps a pay rise by three per cent”, I look out over the crowd “will this satisfy you all? Please speak truthfully” most nod they look very pleased some remained quiet. “Please don’t be shy to speak out, I won’t be upset at all” with that they all nod. “Great, I will arrange for the pay rise and I will be here, your next payday is that tomorrow?” a man nods “and I will leave now to make sure you all get it”. Cheering erupts from the crowd, I smile at them all “I will go arrange this, men enjoy the rest of your day!”. I walk out, cheering still in the distances, I enjoy being able to help people.

I walk all the way back to my castle, I enter my study and admittedly arrange the pay rise. Then I call for my banker, “Sir, please arrange a three per cent pay rise for all the men at the construction site by tomorrow” he nods before backing out “I will check on it tonight” I yell after him. Wirt enters, “Wirt, how's your day?” I ask him, he pours me wine and I signal for him to sit “Good we’ve been organizing the house for the guest”, “what guest?” I questioned him. “Duke Beast, he’s visiting again tonight” I give him a look “again?? This is the third time this month, what is he here for now?” he shrugs. Wirt is one of my servants even though I consider him my friend. “He’s to arrive at five o’clock and stay till eight” I sigh, that guy just won’t go away. “Isn’t he the cousin of Duke Cipher?” I ask, changing the question “Yes, he is being very tightly watched by the council”. That’s no surprise.

“Thank you, Wirt, go get ready, he seems to like your services” he nods as a blush seems to appear on his face. He walks out of the room, I get changed into a nicer outfit and read a book until 4:30 before walking out of the room and in the direction of my banker, I open his door, he’s still hard at work. “Sir” he jumps looking up at me” how’s it going?” he simply responds “It’s done” I nod “thank you” he nods and goes back to work. “Tonight a guest is coming over, please don’t stay here all night, you can go home or stay and enjoy the dinner”. He looks up, I've asked him this multiple times before but this time he responds “I might retire home then” I nod “thank you, Your highness” I smile before leaving. Later on, I see him leaving. a carriage arrives outside the house and outsteps, Sir Beast. I welcome him at the door, “It’s great to see you again Duke Beast” what I really want to say is “why are you here, I’m really sick of your visits” but I’m smart enough to keep quiet.

As we sit at the dinner table, I thank the servants and tell them to pass on my compliments to the chefs whilst Beast just sits there admiring, not the food, not the house or the furniture, Wirt. I’m starting to think that business is not the only reason for his visits. “So Sir what brings you by?” he pulls his eyes away from Wirt, “I’m here to check on you Sir and to inquire about the provinces for the queen'', “that is not the only reason you're here” I feel like snapping back but hold my tongue. “Well the province is going great, the work on the hospital is going well, it will be done in six months” he nods obviously not caring. I don’t mention the pay rise, they’ll look down at me for that. “And you sir?” I ask, “good good, I’m being told to find a wife but besides that nothings wrong” he responds, I inquire about his daughters and son “Yes my daughter, Rose is 12 years old, Lily is 8 and Brandon is 4”. 

If I remember correctly, he has had two wives, one which he had Rose and Lily with the other who had Brandon. His first wife's marriage ended terribly with a divorce occurring after Lily’s birth due to an affair that she was having and then she died a couple of months later, then he married Brandon’s mum, they didn’t have too good of a relationship and then she died, no wonder he looks so sad constantly. It’s been four years since his last marriage and I think he’s taken a liking to Wirt, I should probably make it clear that all my servants are off-limits for anything besides marriage. After another 30 minutes, I dismiss myself, needing to get away from the awkward atmosphere. Most of the servants leave, leaving Wirt and Beast alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV

Sir Beast arrives at the house, he's wearing a black tux, his shortish-long black hair tied up neatly, his piercing brown eyes send shivers down my spine, a scowl placed on his face, he doesn’t seem to have a single funny bone in his body. Dipper welcomes him but he’s hardly paying attention to him. Instead, he’s kept his eyes firmly on me.

I serve Dipper and the Beast. They make small talk but I can tell his eyes are on me the whole time. I got say I’m flattered by the attention but it could never work, I’m a servant and he’s a duke and no matter what, I refuse to be mistress, I walk out of the room and down to the kitchen, grabbing another plate of food. I walked up the stairs back to the dining room, I considered myself quite blessed to be working here, I’m treated so well for someone with my statutes and I’ve even made friends with Dipper. I walk into the room to find it empty with only the Beast sitting in his chair finishing his meal. “Wirt” he calls my name “Yes Sir, how can I be of help”, he picks up a piece of roasted chicken and takes a massive bite before continuing “Where Prince Dipper? he's disappeared”. “I don’t know” I respond, “well then..” he continues “then you’ll have to entertain me for the rest of the night, take a seat” I know it’s not a question but a statement so I take a seat, ignoring the place in my mind telling me that it’s not proper.

“Wirt, tell me, what do you like?”, “ahh” he raises an eyebrow “well I like reading and gardening?” I answered him. “Gardening?” he asks with amusement on his face “don’t find many people enjoying that, nowadays and books what sorts?”I rack my brain finally coming up with an answer “history and nonfiction” he smiles at that. “I’m also fascinated by that genre” shock appears on my face, I didn’t expect that. “What part of it that interests you?” I ask and he goes on about it. Naming each war over the last 200 years between the different kingdoms over different periods with different reasons as to why the war was fought. “It was really just a whole bunch of people fighting over power” he comments, feeling much more comfortable. I respond “ you don’t even have to look back at the wars to know that, everyone with power wants more, it's a well-known fact and because of it others suffer”. Displeasure appears all over his face, I think I struck a nerve but then he starts laughing, “Yes your right, very very right” he says in between the laughing, I like this version of him. He calms down “ truthfully I never expected a servant to figure out politics quicker then the actual nobility” I should probably feel insulted but I’m not. “Well you underestimate me too much Sir” he nods.

“Have you ever had any experiences with children?” I smile “Yes, I have a younger brother who I used to constantly take care off whilst our parents worked on the farm. He was lots of fun to take care of if I ever marry. I attend to become the perfect parent for them” I take a sip of wine “but of course, I probably won’t be getting married, I’ve come as far as I can as a peasant. I’ll probably work here for the rest of my life” I get lost in thought and then he speaks up, startling me, “so you want to marry?”. 

“Of course” I look down at the food, I might as well take a bite, I pick up a pastry. “It would also benefit my family if we received money for it but if it’s the other way around, my parents couldn’t afford to pay a dowry so I will most likely never marry” I finish, taking a bite, not bad I think to myself. He just stares, I shuffle in my seat feeling uncomfortable. 

“Well thank you, Wirt, for your presence and please give your thanks to Prince Dipper as well”, he stands up, grabbing his coat and putting it on before exiting the room without another word. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper’s POV - The next day

I scramble down the street, I was an hour late. I could hear whispers of my name from women and men as I ran past them. Word it seemed had got around, I arrived at the building site to hear cheers as I entered the area.

“Long Live Prince Dipper” most of them screamed, I smiled proudly at them all. “So you got the pay?” I asked one of the men who had run up to me, to give his thanks. “ Yes oh yes Sir!!!” he looked as if I had given him a block of gold “Everyone’s been paid, we're all in your debt”. 

Just to make it clear I say to the crowded “ no one in debt, you have received this for all your hard work” again cheers erupted “just don’t go using too much for drinking men” everyone heartily laughs at that. After chatting with the men for a little while, I leave letting them get back to work. When I get outside of the worksite to be again surrounded by people. Instead of men, it was a group of women and a couple of children who I recognized as the worker families. 

“Thank you, thank you,” they all said to me, I start to blush at the attention I wave them off “ please don’t worry, these men have been working hard and I’m happy to help them out by giving them a little bit more pay for the next couple of months” most start to whisper whilst other still cheered, a little girl calls out “your my hero” I turn to her voice and walk over to her and her mother. The mother tries to quiet her but I smile at the girl “Hi, can I ask your name?” she happily responds “Mary”. 

“Well Mary, it's nice to hear I’m your hero. Can I ask why?” everyone goes silent staring at the girl waiting for her answer, she hides behind her mother “please let her speak”. She comes out from behind her mother, “because daddy can now pay for our home and food! It’s the best birthday gift ever!!!” she jumps up and down. “Happy birthday!!” I say to her, she straightened up saying “thank you, I’m five now I’m a big girl” I chuckle at the comment, I can feel people’s eyes on me but I brush it off “well it’s a delight to meet you, Mary perhaps I’ll see you around again” she nods with a massive smile and I walk away from the crowd, still watching them, no one follows but the other children surround the girl awe on their faces.

I turn around in time to be hit by something, I fall onto the ground. A tall figure looms over me, he wears black pants with a yellow shirt with hair like gold. He reaches out his hands which I take, “thank you” he just nods and when I stand up he pulls me into his chest. I'm at least a foot shorter than him. “What’s your name?” he asks me, a smirk plaguing his face, it made him look handsome. “Dipper” I straighten myself up. “Prince Dipper” amusement appeared on his face before he burst out laughing. I cross my arms “what’s so funny?” he just continues to laugh. I start to walk away, he’s extremely rude, I think to myself. He pulls me back “sorry sorry I just didn’t expect to meet you on the streets”. He looks me in the eyes, “perhaps we could get to know each other” he seductively says. “Sure but what’s your name?”

“My name is Bill Cipher”


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper’s POV - 6 months later

I’m pushed up against a tree, I feel the bark against my skin as Bill’s eyes rest lustfully on me. He smashes our lips together and starts searching my mouth, it continued like this for a couple of minutes until we were out of breath. He undid my buttoned shirts and started kissing neck, leaving love marks in his tracks. We're in the woods, it’s the only place we can meet alone, Wirt’s covering for me whilst I’m here. We’ve tied our horses a little further away. We met six months ago, in the village, after I went home I received letter after letter from him and eventually, I conceded to let us write. I don’t know much about him, we don’t talk about his home life even though he's made it clear that I’m his only lover but I can’t help but enjoy the secrecy. I don’t tell him about my home life and we don’t talk about he’s, it’s refreshing.

I moan as he hits a spot on my neck, “oh my little Pinetree” he whispers in my ear. He started calling me that after our first meeting, we met underneath a pine tree which I told him was my favourite tree, he’s called me that ever since. Recently the hospital has been finished, Bill was there as I opened it and as the crowds cheered my name. I remember the smirk on his face as I stood up there and now I can’t help but wonder if the smirk was because he was lovers with a prince. We never talk about my position but I still wonder how much of my position made him start flirting with me and if perhaps… he doesn’t love me for me but my power.

When we finished, we lied underneath the tree. “How was your day, Pinetree?” he asks me as I lay in his lap “Good but very busy” he nods, playing with my hair “I had an okay day as well, got work done even though I’d rather be with you”. I smile up at him. We say like that for another hour occasionally talking but mostly remaining silent.

“I have to leave now Bill, I’ve got dinner with a guest” 

Usually when I say that Bill looks jealous but instead he kisses me before getting up.“I’ll see you tomorrow Pinetree” he got on his horse and left me and my horse. When I arrive back home, I find Wirt pacing back and forth. Before I can speak, “the guest arrived early” I turn white “and what has happened?”. “I’ve been entertaining him but he’s persistent to see you” that surprising, Sir Beast is usually pleased to see Wirt whenever possible. “Take me to him”.

Wirt in the first two months had received lots and lots of love poems from Sir Beast, who asked him about his interest in books in letters. He originally wrote back saying it was inappropriate for him to write back without my permission, it was just an excuse but he was convincing enough because Sir Beast came to me, asking for permission. I agreed, having no reason not too and Wirt was soon forced to write. Over the months he seems to have started to enjoy writing to his new penpal. There may not be love on Wirt’s part but there is some affection. I enter the room to find Beast calmly sitting there, hands folded.

“Prince Dipper, I have news for you” I sat down opposite him. “ Queen Mabel has declared that she will marry Prince Gideon on the 21 of next month” he waits for my reaction. What is she thinking!!! The kingdom hates him, they know how ambitious he is. If they have a child and heaven forbid something happens to Mabel, the kingdom will be ruled by him. He’s incompetent in his kingdom and probably will be in ours, also they are man good man she can marry in the country which will keep the power in the country. I remain unreadable. “I’m happy to hear that she will marry” is all I say, I think he expects something more but I give him nothing. 

“Also until they produce an heir you will not be able to marry and if you do it will be decided by the council”. No, I think to myself, I’ll never be able to be with Bill. Why would Mabel do this? She knows that I would never try anything against her. He continues “ Mabel requires your presence at the wedding, you will have to be there by two weeks” I just nod. He gives me an outraged look “do you have nothing to say?”. I think he wants something more but I won't give it to him.” No sir I have nothing to say, I will see my sister in two weeks”. “I will report everything to the queen and how you are thrilled by the marriage”, I smile at him and he departs, but of course chats with Wirt first.

I go to bed and cry about what I’d have to do tomorrow. The day goes slowly which for once I’m glad about but then the hour of our secret meeting occurs, to my sadness this will be our last. I get on the horse and ride to our usual spot, he’s not there so I look over the area one last time. He arrives and senses my sadness “what’s wrong Pinetree?”, he places his hands on my waist. Tears start to flow down my face “Bill we have to stop this relationship” he looks at me with a mixture of sadness and shock then he turns angry “Why?? Whose forcing you!” he questions, still tightly holding my waist.

“Queen Mabel declared that I cannot marry anyone without their permission due to her future marriage with Prince Gideon and I’m worried that they'll force me into a marriage and worse kill you for the relationship, I’m sorry but this has to stop”.

I removed his arms from my waist, he was crying now. I get on my horse, turning around one last time to see him. I find him looking down at the ground then he looks up, fury in his eyes. “Mark my words the Queen, Will Pay for This!!!” for the first time I feel scared of him, he seems as if he’d actually go through with the threat. “Please don’t” I cry “keep yourself safe” and with that, I ride off. I know I have to move on but it still hurts, I cry through the night and wake up trying to forget the last six months of bliss.

I go for a walk in the village, planning to look at the hospital when I notice a child, holding out an apple it seems he was trying to sell. He looked around three but everyone ignored him, I walked over “Hi buddy” he looked up confused “how much for the apple?” he quietly said “three dollars”, I pulled out a ten-dollar bill and handed it over to him, a massive smile appeared on his face, it melts my heart. “What’s your name?” I asked him, his answer was Micheal. “Well Michael where’s your family?” he shrugs “do you not know?” he nods. “Will they come back later?”, “no and they never will” he then breaks down into tears holding onto my leg, I lift him placing him on my waist.

“How about I take you to a couple of stores and buy you some stuff and then will take you to the local orphanage, Is that Okay?”

He nods, I spend the rest of his days following the boy around. He held my hand and guided me around. By the end of the day, he had two new toys and three pairs of clothes but when we arrived at the orphanage, he threw a tantrum “no no I want to stay with you, let me stay please!!!” he begs, it breaks my heart and after 20 minutes of trying to convince him to stay, we leave to go back to my place. The servants got a shock. “Who's this?” asked Wirt when we entered and Micheal admittedly ran around admiring the house and gawking at the furniture. “His name is Micheal and I’m adopting him” is all I say, he is used to this stuff by now so just nods his head and takes Micheal off to have a bath. I spend the rest of the next two weeks getting to know Micheal who for his age was extremely smart. I adopted him within a week, filling in all the required paperwork, it seems that he doesn’t have any living parents.

I’ve started to teach him to read which he has taken an interest in, to Wirt and my delight. Before I know it, it is the week of the visit. We packed up all our stuff, I decided to bring Micheal with me and we travelled to the palace. It takes two days but we arrive at the splendid gates. The black gates open to show the red-bricked castle, it had from my memory ten stores with at least five windows in view, with it surrounding in a rectangle form a beautiful green garden. I’m used to the sight but Micheal isn’t, he stands there gawking. We went around the massive fountain which had a statue of a phoenix sitting on a twig. It has been a family symbol since we took control. We step out of the carriage, to find courtiers flocking to see us when I step out, they all bow then Micheal comes out and they all look at each other confused.

He tugged at my shirt “Why are they bowing?” he asks me.”Because I'm the brother of the king” I respond, I see people looking weirdly at us, wondering why I’m here with a young child. I walked with him through the crowd with Wirt following behind, I had brought him as well. We walk into the throne room, I find Mabel there dressed finely sitting on it. A massive smile appeared on her face “Dipper!!!” she screamed when I bowed, “you look great!”. I can’t help but smile, she’s still the same old Mabel to me, “It’s good to see your sister”, Micheal stands shyly behind me, Mabel catches sight of him “who is this cutie?” I push him forward, he shyly responds “Micheal” before running behind my legs. Members of the council look on, not pleased by this sudden guest.

“Mabel, this is your new nephew” all start to whisper, I reassuringly say “not my actual blood but around two weeks ago, we met he has no parents so I have decided to adopt him, he now lives with me and I attended to raise him exactly like the nephew of a queen deserves”

Mabel is flattered by my words “you’ve always been a good brother so there's no surprise that you’ll be a good father” she compliments me back. I can’t help but smile, like for once really smile. This was the older sister I knew, not the one that creates taxes to fill her purses off the poor people's work, No, this was the sister I love. She jumped off her throne and walked over, raising me out of my bow and taking my hand. 

“That is enough politics for today, Gentleman, I shall talk to you all more tomorrow” they all bow then leave and I can feel their stares as they leave. I’ve displeased them, I can tell, but they have no legal grounds to be upset with me, I haven’t married or declared anyone my heir. I’ve simply adopted a child, no rule against that. Mable and I stroll side by side through the garden, as Micheal runs ahead. “Look look” he screams pointing at different types of flowers as he runs past them, “a waterfall” he screams when he comes across one of the large marble fountains with the fish that squirted out all the water. He memorised the sights in front of him. 

Mabel is chattering on about her wedding “my dress is going to be the finest of them all, the wedding train is going to be five meters, the outline is going to have gold trimming and there going to sew hundreds of diamonds into the wedding dress. The dress will be purely white, besides the parts where there are diamonds and the sleeves are going to be made of lace. We are holding the ceremony at the white hall next week, we’ve got special chairs of gold being built, it's only going to be a wedding for the upper class”.

“Wait but then the commoners won’t get to see it!” she nods “ the nobles see no reason for them to watch”. No reason for them to watch!!!, throughout the history of this country, all the royals got married in front of the commoners, it was usually a splendid occasion that everyone enjoyed, how could they think that no one would want to see it?. 

I avoid the topic from then on trying not to scream at her that the people will be furious. He goes on about her incredible future husband as she calls him, I still can’t get over that she is marrying Prince Gideon. I didn’t even realize that she knew him, surely she knew about how terrible he ruled his kingdom! But as we continue walking it becomes clear that she doesn’t. We eventually separated, going back to our apartments, I arrived at the room to find everything already there and unpacked. Seven days I remind myself until the wedding. Wirt was standing over a table, Micheal ran up to him “Uncle Wirt!!!” he cries but as Wirt stares down, much more quietly he says “Uncle Wirt?”.

Wirt turns around, picking up Micheal and walking out of the room, he signals with his head for me to read whatever's on the table. I walk over, the paper lies on the desk it seems to be newly written.

_ Dear Prince Dipper Pines _

_ The people of this nation are furious and unsettled by your sister and her councillors ruling. This recent taxes and her undesired marriage to Prince Gideon has finally made the people snap and they want her to be removed from the throne as soon as possible. The people still no doubt adore you and want you to remain royalty but they want the new king to be Sir Cipher. _

Sir Cipher … no … no they can’t. He’ll kill everyone with royal blood. I’m not safe, no matter what they think. 

_ He has signed a formal agreement that if he wins, you’ll become his queen. _

Queen, queen, this word replaces in my head. No no no, I’m not supposed to be queen or king or anything I’m just supposed to rule my small little area not the kingdom. What about my sister??? I continue to read.

_ This is all the information we can tell you, for now, do not let this letter fall into enemies hands. _

That was it, I walked over to the fire and throwing the letter in it, watching the fire burn the paper turning it to ash. I’ve got so much work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper’s POV

I sit amongst the courtiers, three seats down from the queen, chatting with the courtiers with the biggest smile I could muster without it looking fake. I laugh at one of their jokes before peaking over at Mabel, who isn’t looking at me but is talking to her future husband. I internally sigh in relief before turning my attention back fully to the courtier, Micheal sits beside me with Wirt quietly talking to him. It’s been three days, the wedding is on Thursday, nothing can seem wrong, even though something is extremely wrong, course after course of food is served and I eat multiple plates of it even though I feel sick.

Then dancing music starts, I watched as other courtiers got up asking a partner to dance and swirling around the dance floor. Mabel happily danced among them and every time she turned to me, I would smile brightly, even as I talked to others to make it seem that nothing was wrong and that I was enjoying myself. I was one of the last to leave having a little conversation with Mabel before leaving.

“Thank you, Mabel, for inviting me again, I’m very glad to be back” I was bluffing but made sure she didn’t realize, she smiles before patting me on the back. “You know I love having you here” she commented, I knew I need to mention the rebellion but I could then be in trouble so I subtly say to her “Mabel I’ve heard some gossip, I want to ask what you think” she raises her eyebrow, a smile still on her face “what is it?”. I lead her over somewhere more private. “Umm well there's this rumour, that certain people have declared war on you and that somehow I’m involved” concern appeared on her face “I wanted to know is it true? Has someone declared war? Have I done something to displease someone and there just trying to scare me?” I start to panic myself, not because of the rebellion but because of what could happen if they think I’m a part of it.

“Dipper Dipper relax, no ones invading the country and no ones upset with you” she grabs my hands “Trust me” I sighed in relief “of course I trust you” I respond. “Don’t worry bro, everyone loves me” are you sure? I feel like saying but just smile. “Everyones fine, sure some people are upset with the marriage but once they see the beautiful wedding, I’m sure it will all blow over” we hug “don’t worry Dipper everything will be fine” she whispers.

That finally calms my nerves “thank you, Mabel, I feel much better”. She then disappears into the crowd with one last smile, I can’t believe I was so afraid over absolutely nothing. That letter must have been a fake, Mabel must be right if no one declared war then why would the rest of the letter be right?. But in the back of my mind, something told me that there was some truth to the letters, even if it was fake, could it have still been a warning?. No, it was just a fake, everything is fine and on Thursday the wedding will go off without an issue.

But then the thought of marriage popped into my head, “Bill” I can’t help but mutter to myself. I haven’t seen him since we broke off the relationship but still my heart longs for him, then again it’s only been two to three weeks since we broke up and we have been together for months but it doesn’t stop the sadness. Hopefully whoever I’ll marry will be a good match for me. I went searching for Wirt, he was chatting with Sir Beast, they were in deep conversation as Micheal stood beside Wirt, looking seriously bored. 

“Wirt!” I yell from a distance he doesn’t hear but Micheal does and he sprints over. “Dad, dad save me from the bored” he cries. “Okay okay, calm down, I’ll take you back to the apartments” I look up over to Wirt who is still talking to Sir Beast, his eyes dart around looking for Micheal before finally landing on us, he does this whilst still keeping the conversation going. He sees that Micheal is fine and then turns his attention fully back to Sir Beast.

We walked out of the party, some courtiers watched as we left and I smiled at them, they turned away when I acknowledged them. As we roamed the corridors and eventually arrived at our quarters. Micheal admittedly went and got changed into his pyjamas in his bedroom as I sat in my chair waiting for him. He grabs his toy monkey and runs out, placing a book in my hands and jumping on the couch. He lies down on it and I start reading, he closes his eyes listening intensely to the words. He loves imagining himself as the main character and likes coming up with all sorts of elaborate stories. Eventually, he falls asleep and I gently lift him up, carrying him to bed. Wirt arrives, apologizes again and again for being so late, I waved him off “don’t worry, you seemed to be enjoying yourself with Sir Beast” he blushed before scrambling to his quarters, I chuckle at this.

\---

The next day went by smoothly, we went to breakfast, roaming the palace and playing in the gardens before going to lunch. I surprisingly received a couple of guests, who had sought me out but that wasn’t too big of a deal. At the end of the day, I sat again amongst the courtiers but this time, I was actually listening and smiling, I wasn’t afraid but happy. Then I heard someone whisper “have you heard, the honeymoon to the summer palace has been cancelled” I couldn’t believe that. Mabel was so excited for it, why would she stop it now. I brush it off as gossip and continue to eat.

Then the dancing starts but instead of joining I was pulled aside by a guard “the queen would like to see you”. My heart stopped beating for a minute “of course, I'll be there in a minute” I politely respond, he bows. I walk slowly over to Wirt, Wirt seems to notice my nervousness “what’s wrong?”, I start stuttering before finally getting out “the queen wants to see me”. Panic broke out on his face, before it quickly went back to neutral, “what do you need me to do?” he asks. “Take Micheal to his bedroom, tuck him in and apologizes on my behalf”. I hiss in his ear “don’t say a word about the letter” he nods before escorting Micheal out.

I slowly walk to Mabel’s apartments, dreading what is waiting inside for me. Each step I take I could feel my heartbeat even faster until I reach the wooden door, I slowly open it to find fifteen courtiers inside, all looking extremely tired or frightened. I place a smile on my face as I enter and bow to Mabel but instead of receiving a smile, I receive a small wave for me to stand up. My face fell, this wasn’t good. “What’s wrong?” I ask, no one responds instead, they all wait for Mabel to speak.

“You were right” she quietly muttered “you were right” she then cried louder, turning around dramatically. “I just got the news, Sir Cipher has declared war, claiming that he has a better right and that my corrupted councillors fully control me. I am a terrible ruler, they call me, I do not care for the people, they say and because of that they want me dead.” She starts pacing back and forth “the new taxes have caused outrage among the people and the marriage has made it worse. How could I have not realized the issues occurring throughout my kingdom.”

She then flies around “Dipper, do you know anything else from the rumours???” guilty washed over me I should have told her everything. “Mabel I will tell you everything I know but I want to make it clear that I was not on the enemy's side” she nods, tears streaming down her face. 

“I received a letter, it was left on my desk, it was brief and it simply said that someone was going to usurp you, I told you this. It also mentioned the people's outrage but very simply, it then said that I would be married off to one of the usurpers. That’s all I know, there was no signature and frankly, I thought it was fake, false information given to me to scare me. Some of your courtiers seem to not like that I adopted Micheal so I assumed it was some sort of revenge or a prank. I burnt the letter, not thinking much of it but then it got into my head and I went to you, I know nothing else but if I hear anything or receive anything I promise I’ll come straight to you”.

“Thank you for your honesty,” she says between tears, “I’m cancelling the wedding”. “No” I scream but she just continues “we're going to war, I am going to Mel tower, for protection whilst multiple courtiers are going to fight for our causes and I think for now” she takes a deep breath “It's best if you return home”.

“No” I scream again “let me fight for you, I can lead an army, I can do something to help!”. “No,” she says, “you will not fight, Dipper you are my only heir if I die you will inherit the kingdom it's not worth it”. The eyes of the courtiers turn to me; it's now obvious, I am to inherit the throne, all the power and the future of the kingdom is on my shoulder and they know it. “Are you absolute..”.

“Yes, Dipper you will not be fighting” she snaps, I stay quiet, bowing and walking backwards, every pair of eyes firmly placed on me. I finally reach the door and quietly swing it open before slamming it shut. I breath heavily trying to calm myself down, I then start walking away. I kept my head down, people watched me pass but I didn’t speak to them or smile just walked passed. I eventually arrive back at my apartments and fall into my chair.

“What am I supposed to do?” I moan, Wirt appears out of nowhere “what happened?” I sigh. “She acknowledges me as her heir, we’re going to war, the courtiers are probably going to start rallying around me…” a smile appeared on his face “that’s great she acknowledges you … wait WE'RE GOING TO WAR!!!” he screams then he starts pacing back and forth babbling to himself. I just lie on the couch, pondering what to do. 

Should I declare that I’m all for my sister? Arrange a marriage so that this prince can’t marry me if he wins? Start finding allies so that I’ve got some sorta reinforcement?. Right now, I don’t need to worry, my sister is alive and well but if something, heaven forbid, happens then I will have to take over.

“Wirt we’re returning home, tomorrow, please start packing as soon as possible” We went to bed after that, not wanting to talk. I tossed and turned, trying to calm down my racing mind. Are we going to war? Are we going to win or lose? Were the two main questions and after hours of this, I eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The next day, we left early after breakfast. Lots of people had no idea why we were leaving, only me, Wirt, Mabel and some of the courtiers, so many people were whispering about it. I could hear them whisper as we walked to dinner, asking each other as to why we were leaving and coming up with theories. Some questions I overheard were like, “has he upset the queen?”,“ is there an issue in his provinces?” and “has he stood up to her about the marriage?” no-no they then mutter “it must be something else” and they continue speculating. Micheal was oblivious to all of it and I tried to keep it that way, I told him that there was important business back home and that Mabel had allowed me to return. He seemed to be okay with that reasoning and happily roamed around the gardens with me for one last time before we left, whilst the luggage was being packed.

Eventually, we were on the road and I couldn’t help but sleep the whole way. It took us an extra day to arrive home, we stayed at an inn for the night then after a couple of hours on the road we arrived home. Micheal jumped out of the carriage, sprinting inside once one of the servants opened the door and most likely ran up to his bedroom. I step in the door, to find the house buzzing with servants unpacking and Wirt scrambling to find Micheal who he hadn’t realized had runoff. I climbed up the steps, getting to my bedroom door and stopping.

Three letters were placed underneath the crack in the door, I picked them up before opening the door, shuffling the letters in my hands like playing cards.

The first was from the council. I seemed to have arrived yesterday so I’ll need to read that, perhaps it will have something to do with the war

Second is from Sir Beast, he’s probably writing about Wirt or something.

The last one had no name on it. I couldn’t help but be curious so I opened this one first. It had a red stamp as the seal which I had to burn off, it took a little while and then finally I opened the envelope and I pulled the letter out.

_ Dear Prince Dipper  _

_ We have confirmed the rumours of war to be true, with more than 6,000 men who have already been recruited. They are believed to already be on their way with more joining as they go. You should be careful and with that, I leave you. _

I scanned the page, and it just seemed to be a formal letter about the war even though it was abridged. Nothing interesting was on it, it just talked about the possibility of war occurring and still, it had no name or signature on it. Well, that was a letdown, I think to myself before noticing a note attached to the side of the envelope.

_ Dear Dipper _

_ It told you not to say anything to the queen in my last letter, yet you foolishly went ahead and told her anyway. Your sister, as much as you love her, is not fit to rule so I have declared war planning to take over. you might want to start planning for my arrival, I’ve heard about your adopted son, it was a very nice thing for you to do and also this will help our succession already having an heir to succeed us. It will help our rise to power, you must start training him to take over.  _

_ But anyway back to business, if you mention this then there will be consequences, My little Pinetree. _

What! only Bill called me that… Bill isn’t that the name of the rebel who has the claim to the throne. OMG, it is!!! Have I been the secret lover OF MY ENEMY! This whole time. The signature proves it, it’s the same as when he sent courting letters.

_ if you mention this then there will be consequences, My little Pinetree. _

Repeats again and again in my head. If I don’t tell the queen and if the letters are found out, my servants could be tortured, I could be arrested, accused of reason against the queen and possibly killed. But if I do tell Mabel and the war is lost then I could be in even more trouble and who knows what Bill will do or what he won't.

It’s not a choice between my sister or past lover, no it’s between,

My present safety or the future


	4. The proposal and realisation

Dipper’s POV

After composing myself, I opened the second letter from the council.

_  
Dear Prince Dipper  
_

_  
We have announced to the people that the war is going to occur, you are still not allowed to fight and until we contact you again you are also not allowed to leave your provinces.  
_

I’m now practically under house arrest.

_  
If you receive any other letters from this mystery person then you need to inform us admittedly and hand it over. It will be used as evidence against the enemies.  
_

I really can’t help but wonder if this will also be used against me, to claim that I’m on the enemies side and get me killed or disinherited or as a way to control me. No matter what, I won’t let the counsellors control me. It continued on about the war and I already knew all of the information.

  
_ From the councillors of Queen Mabel  
_

Great, so I’ve possibly got threats from both sides if I pick the first then if Bill wins he’ll be happy with me but if he loses and Mabel wins and someone finds out about the letter then I could be sent to prison or executed for my crimes. BUT if I tell Mabel then she’ll be happy with me and I won't be considered a threat, even though just receiving the letters which say that I’ll be the enemy’s bride probably will lead to me being put under house arrest, whilst Bill will be upset and could do the same thing as Mabel. Either way, I’m Screwed.

I picked up the last letter, this one from Sir Beast. Hopefully, this one will have some sorta good news in it or perhaps it will be even worse.

_  
Dear Prince Dipper  
_

_  
I’m sure that you’ve heard the news of the war that is dividing our kingdom. Many people are picking sides either with Sir Cipher or Queen Mabel even though I can’t deny the numbers are far great for Sir Cipher. Fighting has broken out between the warring faction with many being injured in it. The kingdom needs a ruler who will firmly guide them through these events and Queen Mabel does not seem to be able to do this for the people. As the heir, I believe it is in your best interest to pick a side and support their causes or perhaps take over yourself.  
_

Hold up, is he suggesting I overthrow my sister??!!. That’s treason and extremely stupid, If I do that then I practically handing myself over on a silver plate. __I will support whatever side you choose, as I see it’s in my best interest to be allied with you._ _

He doesn’t want to formally pick a side so instead, he picks the heir, clever. 

_ _Also before the war officially starts I would like to ask for your servant, Wirt hand in marriage. I have very much come to enjoy the company of him and I believe he could be the perfect motherly figure for my three children. He also seems to have some understanding of running a household and whilst I’m away, I believe, will be able to take care of my estates and provinces in my absences. Of course, due to statues, I would not expect a dowry but I do expect that he comes to the wedding wanting to be my bride. I also think that this match will be most beneficial for you as well because once we are married, Wirt will gain the title of Duke of Unknown as my wife and your friendship will then lead to a stronger alliance._ _

I forgot Sir Beast was a duke, must have slipped my mind.

__  
And with that I leave you, I hope you will consider my proposal.  
_ _  
From Sir Beast, Duke of Unknown    
_ _

Okay, this is some seriously good news, first, I’ve got a new ally and two, Wirt got a possible marriage. But I can’t help but feel as if his end comment has a double meaning, it’s not just a proposal for Wirt’s hand but for perhaps, for me to take the throne. Is that a smart idea, to take over as King? That would be a betrayal to my sister, not just the queen and if I take over then will I have to get rid of Mabel? No no, I would never do that but still …

I take another look down at the letter, people want me to take charge, Sir Beast has so much confidence in me that he has written the idea in the letter. What if … I take charge, then I can keep Mabel legitimated BUT make it clear that she cannot take the throne again and that Micheal is the heir. This will allow her to marry Prince Gideon but not cause a rebellion. If Bill only starts the rebellion to marry me then he’ll stop fighting, hopefully. Then I will marry him, combining the claims, he is the only real threat. Can I get away with it? No not right now at least. I’ll have to think this through, but if perhaps more people start supporting me than I might have a chance.

But right now I need to talk to Wirt.

I call for Wirt to come to the room, he arrives with Michael in hand. “Dipper you wanted to see me” I nod, Micheal, runs over to my desk, jumping into “the swirly chair” which is what he calls it, spinning around in it. “Wirt I’ve got some news for you,” I tell him, sitting up on the desk. “What is it?” he asks, I hold up the letter waving it in his face so that he can see the signature with a massive smirk.

“My dear friend, your admirer has asked for your hand in marriage” his face turns from neutral to shock as I thrust it into his hand, he slowly reads it occasionally looking up to open his mouth then close it like a goldfish before looking back down at the page. “Me!” he mutters “no”. “Yes,” I tell him “and he wants your consent to go ahead with the marriage, so what do you say?” I then added, “but of course I can’t expect you to pick”.

“Yes,” he cuts in “I will marry him” a small smile on his face as he rereads the letter also most in a trance. Then he shakes his head “no what about Micheal? And you? And..”

“Wirt!” I sternly say, he looks up, “Micheal and I will be fine, I’ve got other servants and really, the reason I always called on you because you are my best friend and I want what's best for you, so if you want to marry him then go ahead, also Micheal will be thrilled. Won’t you Micheal?” I turn around to him “yeah” he delivers happily “yeah Wirt, I don’t mind”. I turn back to Wirt “this is your chance to advance in life and marry for love, you might not get the chances again”. 

“Thank you” he quietly says “no problem” I wave off his other comment “but you’ve got to promise to visit” it seems that the situation has finally hit him. “Of course, I’ll visit as regularly as possible” Micheal cheers, getting off the chair and dancing around. He smiles brightly at Micheal before walking over next to me “Also I’ll try to convince him, to join your side, even though I don’t think it will be that necessary”. I sit down at the desk, writing a letter back to Sir Beast to inform him of his new wife.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV

The next day, I wake up in my small bed before peaking out the window. Yesterday, I returned from the court, proposed too by Sir Beast and Dipper sent a letter telling him I had accepted, what a day!!!. I roll over, trying to get more sleep, I know I’ll miss Dipper, Micheal and all the other staff but as I lied in bed last night, I realized, this is my chance.

To marry for love, to raise children, to have power, to make friends with new people. This new future doesn’t sound too bad, I’m rising above my original statues and I can’t help but feel proud about it. I promise myself that I won’t let myself be taken over by power, I’ll treat all the servants as nicely as possible just as Dipper has. Hopefully, the children will grow to like me, but I will have to work hard to gain their trust and admiration.

The clock strikes eight o’clock and I get up, getting changed into a plain white shirt, dark-blue pants, black shoes and I fixed up my hair. I put on a black jumper and walk up to the kitchen, grabbing plates to put on the table before heading to Micheal room, I wake him up which he is not too pleased about, after twenty minutes he was changed and we went to breakfast where we met up with Dipper, they thank the chefs before eating.

Then Dipper went to do paperwork as Micheal does some basic reading with his tutor. He’s still three so no one expects anything more from him. At around midday, lunch is served and they eat together before Micheal and Dipper spend the rest of the day in the garden. Whilst in the garden a footman runs into the house with a message “urgent message for Prince Dipper!” he cried before being sent into the garden. Dipper then calmly pointed towards me and the men came running up. “Sir Beast will be here soon Sir” he’s coming here!! I start to internally panic before saying “thank you, sir, would you like some water?” he nods, the poor guy looked as if he was going to faint so another servant escorts him to the kitchen.

I look in the mirror trying to fix my hair which had been ruined throughout the morning. Sir Beast then enters through the front door, he’s got a massive smile on his face which I never thought I’d see and he’s wearing fine clothes. He strolls over to me, dismissing everyone out of the room leaving us alone. He grabs my waist and connects our lips before saying “I’m glad you chose to become my wife” before connecting our lips again. We break the kiss and I respond “the honour's mine”.

He stayed for the rest of the day, chatting about poetry, his estate and court life. I picked up on the fact that he didn’t mention his children but I shrugged it off. He probably just didn’t think to bring it up. The wedding will be in two weeks which I think is quite quick for a wedding but I think he wants us married before going off to battle so I don't complain. He looks the happiest that I’ve ever seen him, as he goes on about the wedding so I just let him talk. After a little while he asks me a question and I respond “Well Sir Beast I ...” but he cuts me off “ not Sir Beast, Lucifer” I’m a bit taken back “Okay … Lucifer I’ll call you that from now on”.

Dipper eventually comes in from the garden with Micheal and invites Lucifer to join us for dinner. I originally intended to get back to work but that was put on hold by Dipper command to join us. I sat next to Lucifer and opposite to Dipper as the food was served. The main part of the meal was a large meat pie. The pastry was golden and they had used twisted pieces of pastry to create a jigsaw puzzle design on the top of the pie which, when they cut it, was cut like the jigsaw pieces. I couldn’t help but notice that the pieces placed on Lucifer and my plates were connecting pieces. Other foods on the table were pieces of garlic bread, baked potatoes which Micheal refused to eat and cooked pumpkin, smaller bowls containing tomato sauce which we are supposed to pour onto the piece of the pie. After everyone had finished, the table was clear and I watched as the pie was taken away. It hadn’t even been half-eaten, so it would be a delightful surprise for the other servants, who are allowed to eat anything that’s not eaten. Sometimes I wonder if Dipper didn’t eat everything served so that the workers would have more to eat. Not that we don’t eat! It’s just that we usually don’t have as many elaborate foods.

We didn’t have dessert, instead just chatted or more accurately, Micheal chatted. He took it upon himself to entertain Lucifer, telling him stories from his books and reenacting the scene. A soft look appeared on Lucifer's face, “he’s the same age as Brandon” he whispers under his breath before thanking Micheal for his performances.

I escort him out of the house, he bows to one last time before kissing me “Goodbye Wirt” he whispers in my ear, I start blushing “goodnight Lucifer”. He walks over to the carriage with his back towards me before spinning around back to me, “Dipper hasn’t started any romantics recently has he?”. I’m taken aback but respond, why would he ask that? Was he asked by the council? “ No, he’s still very much single” he nods “good” what does that mean? I feel like asking but he gives me an answer anyway. “ His other lover wouldn’t be too pleased” he steps into the carriage leaving me with that.

I wave goodbye, keeping a happy look on my face, once he's out of sight I start panicking. How could I forget, Lucifer’s Bill’s cousin! Bill must have been staying with Lucifer, that's how Bill was in the country without being caught. Lucifer must not be watched as much as we thought. I scramble back inside, straight up to Dipper’s room. I knock on the door, he mutters for me to enter and I rush in.

“Dipper, Lucifer was protecting Bill, that’s how Bill got into the country, that’s how he was able to court you!”.


	5. The Wedding and declaration of War

Dipper’s POV

Two weeks flew by and soon the day of the wedding arrived. I can’t help but admire how well Sir Beast did arranging the wedding on such short notices. It isn’t a massive ceremony, just in a small church but it’s still beautifully designed with the large wooden doors swung open to find rows of chairs draped in white cloth. Bouquets are lined around the outside of the chairs as the red carpet goes up to the altar which was also draped in white with beautiful jewels sewn into it. The walls have magnificent stained glass windows which have all sorts of images on them, the light shines through having the colour illuminate the room. 

I took my seat next to a couple of other courtiers as other people flooded in, we sat for around twenty minutes, I can’t help but feel frustrated that I wasn’t allowed to help Wirt get ready due to my statutes. Then Sir Beast appears at the altar with the priest wearing a black tux which I could help but think was what he always wore. They chatted quietly until two girls skipped in, wearing white dresses with flower crowns in their hair carrying baskets of flowers. Sir Beast smiles at them and I can’t help but notice similarities between them, then it hits me. Their Sir Beast daughters! So that means … I look to the front, a small blonde-haired boy stands trying to look professional but is fidgeting, that’s his son. 

They throw the pebbles and Wirt comes down the aisle wearing a white collared shirt with black pants. He looks good but as he smiles I can tell he’s uncomfortable, not that anyone else would know. The rest goes by fast, but truthfully I wasn’t paying attention to anything said. The recent news of Mabel sending troops to Summer Beach where everyone believes Bill’s going to land but my head is telling me that somethings not right. I’ve started to receive more messages from other courtiers, extremely powerful ones and then Bill’s brother, William was put in prison, I couldn’t believe it the boy is ten!!! He had no idea what was going on. Then he was taken away from his mother and sent to the tower where only traitors are sent. He isn’t a traitor! He’s just a child.

The thought of the boy in the tower sends shivers down my spine, his only crime is having Bill’s blood and poor Bill's mother!!! One son runs off to start a war and another is possibly sentenced to death.

The bells ring again snapping me out of my thoughts, I get up with the other clap, as the new couple walks down the aisle. The next part is having cake and I couldn’t zone out of that, I ate, chatting with the other people around me. Multiple courtiers asked to speak with me afterwards. I eventually got to talk to Wirt, we hugged and I congratulated him on his wedding which he thanked me for, then before I knew it another person started talking to him and he turned his attention away. Later, we met around the other side of the church, where we cried about our separation and I made him promise to visit. “Of course,” he said between sobs before we had to go back in. Multiple courtiers surround me, asking to meet me outside which I comply with. 

I take note that these are all the younger, newer, courtiers who were promoted during my father's reign, for skill instead of blood, these were the only ones that didn’t control the queen. Not that they had any chances, the older courtiers hid them away. Only keeping them around due to their titles.

“Prince Dipper, we do not believe your sister is fit to rule. She has been controlled by her council and we don’t think she understands the damage being done to the country but at the same time, we don’t want Sir Bill. We don’t know what he’ll do and he doesn’t have a good claim but you…” the man stops and another steps forward continuing “we think it would be in the country's best interest for you to take over before war”. The rest nod before bowing and another steps forward “There are many other courtiers who are also on your side so we took it upon ourselves to inform you of this”. “Thank you, men, I have heard that people are supporting me but I didn’t know the full extent” they nod one starts but I stop him “don’t worry I will not tell anyone, this will remain between you and me”. They smile relieved at my comment then I add “do you mind, if I have your names, not to report you but so I can connect you” their all eagerly nodded, happy with the outcome. 

I get the names of Sir Michelangelo, Duke of Margot, Sir Johnathon, Duke of Northwest which I’ve got no idea where that is and one who I think I should keep an eye on, Sir Marco, Duke of Silverhill. 

After the ceremony, Wirt and Sir Beast ride off in their carriage to their honeymoon and the children get in another one, to go home. Everyone starts to depart and my carriage comes into view. I hop in and the driver starts up the carriage taking me home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV - three days later

It's been three days since the wedding and we’ve been in our honeymoon stage since, staying at a small wooden lodge. I can’t deny that I’ve enjoyed the marriage so far and that I’m really looking forward to meeting his children for the first time. I don’t bring them up on the honeymoon, I feel that it will upset Lucifer to be reminded of his other marriages on a honeymoon so I leave it until we return. The carriage jumps as we hit a bump in the road, outside my window are thousands of dark brown trees, I usually don’t think much of trees but some of these give me chills. The trees seem to have terrified looks on their faces with black goo coming down from it. “What sort of trees are these?” I ask him “there elmwood” he answers before adding “though I think that they are a different type of it because of the strange marks on it”. 

As we draw closer to the castle, I for the first time have a look at my new home. The castle has a moat surrounding the front of it with a large wooden drawbridge which as we came closer was put down so we could pass. The walls were grey stoned with arched windows up on what looks to be the attic level and multiple bay windows on other levels. The carriage enters the castle and I find a courtyard where people and animals are roaming. Three massive doors are leading to different parts of the castle. I notice servants run out of the left section of the castle and a young boy out of the right with three women chasing after him. “Brandon come back” one cried but he continued running over to Lucifer, this is his son I assume. The boy has blonde hair, wearing fine clothing which showed his status and I noticed he had many of his father’s facial features like his nose and brown eyes, he’s an adorable little boy. “Daddy” he cried but Lucifer just put his hand up causing Brandon to stop. I felt terrible for him, he just wanted to see his father! But it's not proper for a boy from his class. Then an eight-year-old girl runs out, she must be Lily. She has Lucifer’s black hair, the same sharp chin, nose and eye shape but had green emerald eyes. She was his second daughter.

She curtseys standing next to her brother, Lucifer gives them an approving smile and I can see their eyes light up. “Lily, Brandon this is my new wife and your new mother, Wirt. Wirt this is Lily, my daughter and Brandon my son” again they curtsey and bow to me, I give them massive smiles “It’s nice to meet you, Lily and Brandon”. Lily speaks almost as if performing a speech “Hello and welcome to our home, Sir Wirt. We are looking forward to getting to know you, as you live with us”. Brandon nods, I’m even more convinced this is a speech but let it go. “I’m also looking forward to getting to know you two as well” then another girl comes into view, a twelve-year-old who I assume is Rose. She has red hair but besides that looked exactly like her father in every way.

She strolls out with a straight face showing no sign of emotion, carrying a book in one hand. She stopped next to her sister and bow deeply. “I am glad that you've arrived home safely, father,” she said, sounding almost ten years older in her pronunciation. “And you too, Sir Wirt” a disapproving look appeared on Lucifer's face at the comment, I don’t know why. “Thank you, Rose” I smile at her and she responds with a small smile of her own.

The younger two guide me around the house, Rose walks on my right and Lucifer on the left. The door which the children came through is their part of the house which is HUGE. all their rooms are massive with each having a balcony and walking closets. There were two large dining rooms, one for guests when they arrived and another for just the family. There’s one large sitting room which we play cards in I guess? Oh and there's also a fire in there. The best room is the library, I was gawking at it the moment I entered. Muttering to myself “ so... many... books” which the younger children found hilarious, I could hear them trying to hold back their laughter at my reaction. 

They guided me back to the family dining room, where we sat and had dinner. It seems the other door leads to the servant quarters because I can see some of them coming out of it. The door is slammed open and the food is brought in, it’s turkey tonight. The turkey is brought in first, then the veggies are brought in. The veggies are placed on the children's plates, Rose eats it without a fuss but the other two make a face at every bite. I find it amusing but Lucifer doesn’t. After everyone had had some turkey and veggies, I noticed that the children still had lots of veggies on their plates but said they were full. Then dessert was brought out. It was chocolate doughnuts and Brandon and Lily admittedly went to grab one but stopped when Lucifer gave them a look, they slowly moved their hands back. 

“You two know the rules, you must eat everything on your plates to get dessert and I can very clearly see that you haven’t”. “But dad!!” whined Lily but he was having none of it. “No, one, you know the rules and two, throughout the meal you’ve also been extremely rude with making those faces at your meal when we have a guest over”. “No I really don’t..” but he cuts me off “so no dessert for you”. They frown, muttering an apology before watching as we ate. I felt extremely guilty and so was Rose but she didn’t mention it.

Afterwards, the children were taken to their bedroom and I followed Lucifer to bed. As I laid next to Lucifer that night, I made a promise to myself that I'd bring this family together and that I’d make sure that all I’d mended their relationship 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV

It’s been around five days since Wirt got married and surprisingly everything is going very well. Micheal doesn’t have any issues with other servants waking him up and taking care of him, I think it because he knows that Wirt will eventually come back for a visit. Though I warned him it would be a while. It can’t help but miss him but I know it for the best. The house is buzzing as usual and nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides the list of names on my desk.

I’m still not sure what to do, I’m just waiting to see which way the wind blows. If I attack I’m worried that If I fail, even with the people and nobles' support, that they won’t be merciful and I might find myself in the tower, but then if I don’t do something, others, like Bill brother, will be stuck in it. I haven’t had a pro-active morning so far, all I’ve really done is sit around and play with Micheal.

I look out my window, a man on his horse, jumps off and runs into the house. He looks as if he’s been riding for hours. Three minutes later the man enters my study.

“Prince Dipper, I have some terrible news. William Cipher is to be executed on Tuesday next week at three pm”. What!!! No, I almost yell. They can’t kill the poor boy, they can’t but it doesn’t matter they’ll kill him anyway. “And there's more” what could make this worse?. “A forged letter was given to the council as evidence that you were conspiring with Sir Bill, it was proven to be fake by the council” I sign in relief but he still has a worried look on his. “Without your sister's permission they have ordered your arrest” everything stops. 

Arrest, arrest, arrest, the word repeats in my head. “For this Friday” he finishes, I nod and thank him before asking who sent him. “Sir Marco” he responded again.

“Do you mind waiting a couple of minutes, I would like to give you a message but until then I’ll order someone to bring you food”. I ring the bell and a servant scrambles in, I tell him to bring food and water for the man and they leave.

I start writing a note:

Sir Marco

Thank you for informing me, I’m glad to hear that I have a supporter in you. I have decided to fight back, tomorrow I will be riding to my place in Chester. I will be sending messages to other nobles as well and I hope that you will be there as well.

From Prince Dipper

These councillors want me dead because they know if I don’t die they will. If they want war, then I’ll give them war.


	6. The Ride

Dipper’s POV

At 4 am, I wake up and order for the servants to wake up Micheal. I get changed into fine clothes and we ride out to Unknown Castle so that he can stay with Wirt whilst I’m away. I plan to be at Chester by eight and if Lucifer meant what he said in the letter then he’ll be joining me on the trip. I sent out letters to the list of men who support me and I’ve told them to be there by ten and to meet at Green Hill. Will group there and march to the Capital. I’ve managed to gather a hundred men overnight from the village, it seems all the charity had side benefits. I’m going to ride in the carriage with Micheal and then once he’s dropped off, I’ll ride on horseback.

We rode through the night with the men following behind. Then the carriage stopped outside the Unknown Castle, the moat lowered and we all crossed it. I lightly tap Micheal on the shoulder, “wake up, Micheal, you're going to see Wirt” he rubs his eyes, smiling at the news. “Yeah” he tiredly whispered before sitting up straighter, picking up his toy monkey from the floor and looking out the window. Inside, around three hundred well-rested soldiers scrambled to meet us alongside Wirt and Lucifer.

Micheal stumbled out and ran over to Wirt, hugging him tightly “Hi Michael it’s good to see you” Wirt said to him before turning to me “Dipper it’s good to see you too”. “Great to see you too, Wirt” I give him a small smile “and thanks for taking care of Micheal whilst I’m away”. “I’m happy to help, he’ll have a great time as long as he’s here”, I nod, we knew the secret meaning. If I don’t return then, Wirt will take care of Micheal. But hopefully, I’ll return and the next time I come back, I’ll be taking Micheal to the palace with me to declare him as my heir. 

“Daddy, are you leaving?” Micheal asks, gripping tightly to his monkey, sad look washes over his face. “Yes, I’m sorry buddy” my heart breaks when he starts to cry, “don’t go daddy, don’t go” he pleads, sobbing even harder. He runs over, gripping onto my pants and refusing to let go when Wirt tries to pull him away. I get down on my knees, he admittedly hugs me and I hug him back. 

“Micheal, I’m only going away for a little while, I’ll be back as soon as I can and hopefully when I return I’ll be taking you back to that palace. You know the palace you met your auntie, and there you’ll be declared a prince. I’m doing this for the kingdom.”

He nods, still crying. “Micheal if I don’t return, you’ll be staying with Wirt. Can you promise to be a good boy for me?” he nods “yes daddy” he continues to cry “that’s my good boy” I give him one last hug and Wirt leads him away. I wave as he walks away, just in case he turns his head, once he’s out of view. I sadly sigh about leaving him, I could hear all my men, muttering between each other. Most were saying how they pitied me whilst others were talking about how they feel the same about leaving their children. I turn to Sir Beast, “Sir Beast, I’m glad to have you on my side” I say to him, he simply nods “thank you, your majesty, I’m quite glad to be on your side as well”. He smiles to himself “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have met Wirt also I would have had to pick between your incompetent sister or my annoying cousin”. 

I ignore the comment about my sister and ask “why didn’t you join Bill’s side?” he shrugs. “really, just because he’s my cousin doesn’t mean I think he’d be a good king, he’d probably just party the whole time. He was never taught how to rule, just that he had royal blood. This kingdom needs a strong and fair ruler who knows what the people want but at the same time can please the nobles and I reckon you would be able to do that”.  
\---

Lucifer and I ride down the street on horseback with the soldiers and guards following a bit further back. We don’t speak as we ride past another town, people run out of their houses, cheering as I ride past. I wave at them as they chant “Long live King Dipper”. Around thirty men joined the lines of soldiers. At each village, more and more men joined my cause, now we have six hundred soldiers and men marching.

We passed multiple more villages on the way and more people join, we’re at around a thousand people now. I chuckle to myself as we arrive at Green Hill, I forgot that it is just miles of grassland which is sorta on a slope. Having a much larger group than anticipated meant we arrived around half-hour late but it wasn’t a big issue, because we have another hour and a half. 

Soon, more of my supporters arrived. Sir Michelangelo, Duke of Margot arrived around twenty minutes later. I didn’t get the best look at him the first time we met so I had to take a double look, to see if he was an ally or enemy. He has orange hair, little blue eyes and freckles on his face. He’s wearing black pants, white shoes, a green shirt and an orange jumper on. He dismounted his horse, leaving his soldiers a little way across the grassland and strolling over to me. “Hello, Prince Dipper” he bows to me and I signal to stand. I jump off my horse, down to the ground and bow slightly to him. “Thank you, Michelangelo, for believing in me and coming out here to support me”. 

“No problem, I’m glad to help” he turns back to away before turning back and saying “oh and also call me Mikey”. “Okay, Mikey” we can hear horses trotting towards us. We turn to the noise and watch as Sir Johnathon comes toward us with his troops. He stops his troops near Mikey’s and jumps off his horse and walking over to us, waving at Michelangelo. He reaches us and bows to me and like Mikey I wave to him to stand “Sir Johnathon thank you for coming”.

“ The pleasure is all mine, I’m glad that you choose to defend your claim and to not let the councillors control you like your sister, No offences” I wave him off, I’m used to this by now. “Anyway, I have bought four hundred soldiers” Michelangelo chimes in “I’ve brought around three hundred”. “So...” Jonathan continues “together, Mikey and I’ve bought seven hundred men and it seems …” he takes a look at Lucifer and my army “how many do you have?” he asks. “Around six hundred between Sir Beast and me,” I tell him, he nods “okay so where in the thousands, that’s good, do we know if anyone else is coming?”. Mikey nods his head, “yes, Sir Marco coming” then Marco appears in the distances. “That was convenient,” muttered Mikey to himself. 

I walked over to Marco, the others followed “Welcome and thank you for coming Sir Marco” Marco jumped around in shock not realizing I was here. “Prince Dipper” Marco falls into a bow, man everyone seems to think they need to bow to me today.“Rise and please, you don’t need to bow” Marco gets up, repeating apologizing and I wave him off. I've been doing that a lot recently. “Anyway, how was your trip?” I ask him.

“Okay, I’ve brought around two hundred. It seems that you’ve got quite a support network, the roads we are taking to get to the capital are full of people, hanging banners with the words “Long Live King Dipper” from their balconies and along the streets. Many of Bill’s supporters have joined your side and are going to meet us at the Capital, I’m not sure if they're bringing armies but they will be there at the gates. The mayor is going to open the doors to the city and we will then enter through there, but I have to warn you, we don’t know if there's going to be resistance”.

“There might be, but I doubt it,” Mikey comments as we turn to him, giving him a confused look. 

He continues “ my father was on Mabel’s side but wasn’t willing to risk anything on her with two opposing claims. That is what most of them are doing, just hiding out when the news of you trying to take the throne gets to them. They’ll be gone with the wind, so you don’t need to worry”. He stops but then adds “also my brother, Donatello, wants you to know that he’s on your side, that he’ll be at the capital with some of your other supporters and apologizes for not being here with me”. 

I nod “I’m glad to hear that I also have your brother’s support as well” a massive smile appears on his face “cool”. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to find Sir Beast impatiently standing behind me, signalling to his watch. It’s ten, I start to walk over to my horse but I’m stopped by Jonathan. “Perhaps you should do a speech”, I turned around on the spot walking back to them and mouthed “thank you” to him. I stand on a crate as everyone surrounds me.

Inside I’m shaking but I don’t show it, I calmly start to speak. “I want to thank everyone here for coming to support me, from the nobles to you man who are here internally out of your belief that I can take the throne and rule effectively.” I put my hand on my heart “I promise to try and rule as fairly as possible so that someday when I’m old I’ll be remembered as a good and strong king who brought this kingdom to greatness!”. The men start to cheer, I continue “I believe that this kingdom and the people of it deserve better than these manipulative and corrupted courtiers who are only there because they were born into it, no offences Sir Beast”. 

He waves it off before commenting “most of the other courtiers are only there because they were born into it even though they're idiots and corrupt”. Everyone starts to whisper about his comment and I jump in “ yes he’s right, we need a stable government who are doing what’s best for the people Not themselves!” the cheers start up again, I smile brightly, I’m nailing this!. “ I can’t promise to change everything wrong with this kingdom straightway. I can’t just take away people's rights and land just because I want to, BUT I can hire competent people, I can hire people who have great ideas and I can try and put those plans into action to benefit everyone”. Cheering continued and I noticed that the people from the village had come to listen to me. “So again I want to thank you for all your support and I hope that someday, I can do something that will prove to you all that everything that you’ve done for me, I remembered and that I’m grateful”.   
Then a chant started up, “May King Dipper Rule” I got on my horse and others followed. Sir Beast, Sir Marco and I ride at the front with our soldiers behind us. Further behind them are Mikey and Johnathon leading their men, I take a quick look back at them and I can see them chatting as we march forward towards the capital.

\---  
Michelangelo’s POV

Johnathon and I remain further back whilst travelling, the other three are at the head. We for a long time quietly rode but eventually started chatting. 

“Jonathan, how are you daughters, son and wife?” I ask him, he smiles “very well, Mikey, my oldest is seventeen”. “Seventeen she’s of marriage age,” I say, I forgot that he’s in his forties. “Yes, we're trying to find a good match for her but we haven’t had any luck, my wife only wants someone good enough for her liking” he chuckles and continues: 

“I don’t understand why no one is wanting my daughter's hand. She is intelligent, kind, well mannered. Yes. Her head's up in the clouds but it isn’t that big of a deal. You will not believe some of the things that her suitors have said!!! like “she’s nice, but not extremely beautiful and doesn’t have any land to come with her”. 

He starts getting louder more and more upset “How dare they! My daughter is perfect wife material”. That line startles the horse and it jumps up, he calms his horse. “I’m sorry, Michelangelo, I got carried away there” I shake my head “no I understand if my daughter was talked about like that I’d be furious as well”. He smiles with appreciation “Thank you, Michelangelo”. “Don’t worry about it, if you’d like I can come over and meet your daughter. Perhaps I can help find a suitable match!” his face internally brightens up at that comment “yes that would be great! How about two weeks for now on Monday”. “That sounds great!” I exclaimed to him. We look ahead to see the troops still marching or riding towards the Capital, we’ve around another twenty minutes to go. “How’s your brother?” He asks me “how's the family recovering?”. 

Around three years ago, at the beginning of Mabel’s reign, there was a battle between our kingdom and the Oran kingdom. Everyone says it was a fight over nothing but an insult that was whispered about Mabel. Even though the reason for fighting was stupid, hundreds died, two of them being my older brother’s Raphael and Leonardo. It was a disaster for the family, father had lost two sons, their wife's had lost a husband and me and Donnie lost our older brothers. Dad went into a crippling depression and once out became obsessed with securing his legacy. Donatello was thrust into the position of the heir to dad’s estate which Leo as the oldest was supposed to receive alongside his estates which he received at eighteen. Whilst I was given Raphael's estate which in told were three alongside my own one estate, that’s three more estates that I didn’t need. 

Worst, Raphael and Leo’s wives were left penniless. Even though Raphael and Mona Lisa (his wife) had a daughter together. Sadly, because Monica was a girl the land was passed to me before her because of me being Raphael's brother. It was supposed to go to Donnie but he skipped himself over claiming he already had too many so I got them. I gave Mona Lisa Newton Castle so that they’d have somewhere to live and I believe Karai also got land from Donnie. Usually, people would marry after the partner's death but both have refused, wanting to stay faithful to their husband who had fought bravely in battle. Donnie and I have encouraged this, not wanting to force them into anything even though it isn’t the norm.

“Fine, dad’s still recovering, Donnie’s is now managing his land much better. My niece is now six, I went to visit her last week for her birthday. Everything is going great for me, so yeah…”

Trumpets blare, snapping us out of the conversation, Dipper gets off his horse walking up to the man who I assume is the mayor. They chat, I hold my breath waiting for either an attack or the key to the city then the mayor sends a signal to a servant and after a couple of minutes a key is brought out, I start breathing again. 

They're not going to fight us, Dipper looks down at it before holding the key up in the air, the crowd erupts into cheers. 

We’ve won for Now


	7. Victory

Dipper’s POV

I hold up the key to the city as the crowd cheers, we’ve won so far, I think to myself but I remind myself that there could be other trials ahead, would Mabel’s supporters sit quietly? Or would they be in the castle plotting?. I’ve kept myself composed so far, I can’t panic now, I place another massive smile on my face. Two guards open the gates and I jump back on my horse, leading the way in. No one inside looked upset about my arrival instead they looked extremely pleased, cheering as if we were a parade coming down the street.

I start to calm down, I’m just being paranoid, I know that the people want me to rule but still, I can’t help but remember my sister’s coronation. They loved her originally, they cheered just as loudly as she passed by on horseback and still not even five years later they wanted to replace her with me. What if this happens to me?

No! That won’t happen to me, I know it won’t because unlike her, I’ve got a plan. I’ve got supporters, I have the people's love and I intend to keep it. I won’t let the counsellors rule me, Sir Beast, Michelangelo, Jonathan and Marco these are men that I would keep at my side whilst others that weren’t I will keep an eye on. Once we reach the palace, I hold my breath, if there's going to be an attack then it’s going to be here but, no one sneaks attacks us. Instead, multiple courtiers run out to the courtyard, ordering the gates to be opened and scurrying out to bow and trying to be the first one to speak to me. I get off my horse and walk back up straight to them, they bolt over to me bombarding me with welcomes. “We are glad that you're here Sir” yelled out one, “we are on your side,” another says. I spotted Michelangelo walking over to one of the men in the crowd, the man admittedly turned to him and they hugged.

The man had dark brown hair, he was around a foot taller than Mikey, with glasses. That is probably Michelangelo’s brother, what was his name again? Daniel... Damien… Donatello, yeah that was it. After speaking to a couple more men, I walk through the crowd over to them. “Michelangelo!” I yell over to him, his head snaps around “Dipper!” all the courtiers gasp at what Michelangelo just called me, no one is allowed to call the king by his name. He looks at their reaction before hiding behind his brother in shame. I continued walking over to them, ignoring the crowd's reaction, as the two bow to me. “Donatello right?!” I ask him, he stares up in shock. “Your brother told me,” I explained, “I’m glad to have the two of you on my side”.

“Thank you, Sir,” Donatello said, obviously not expecting me to acknowledge him. “Well I better get going, lots of work to do, see you” I walk off waving and they wave back, Michelangelo smiling whilst Donnie stares with his mouth wide open. I turn around looking towards the rest of the courtiers, either smiling at them or engaging in a conversation with them. 

After a quick stop to my study where an important piece of paper was waiting for me, I had sent it ahead and had created it the moment I decided to take charge. I then walked out of the room, the courtiers were still following me around so when I arrived at the main throne room, I required the doors to be locked behind me as I entered. I hear the click and sigh to myself before walking closer to the throne. I stare at the golden throne, the one with a red pillow, our symbol of the phoenix on a twig graved at the top of it, I sit down in the chair. The chair that my grandfather, father, Mabel and now I sat on during their reigns. I wonder how they felt? Did Grandad think about how his dynasty would grow? Did dad ever worry about me trying to take over? Probably not but... it’s an interesting question to ask.

I eventually pull myself out of the chair and I walk quietly into the private chamber behind the thrones. It obviously is dusty and probably hasn’t been used for years, I cough when a bunch of dust jumps up into the air. Tomorrow I will be going to see Mabel and hopefully convince her to sign it.

It reads:

_ Prince Mabel shall give up her title and her right to the throne. She will no longer rule the kingdom in her own right and instead will be considered the sister of the king but she will not be able to inherit the kingdom again, instead, it will pass on to her oldest child after Dipper, his heir and anyone he believes is fit to rule. Whilst she cannot take over the kingdom, she still will be considered a princess and if she wishes she may marry a prince but her husband will be required to sign a document so that they acknowledge that they cannot take over. _

That at least the rundown of it, hopefully, she’ll accept it, like why wouldn’t she? She’ll keep her title of princess and she’ll still be able to marry Prince Gideon the only difference will be that she’s not the queen and that she can never have the throne again. But even then, her children could one day take over after my heirs so I think it’s a good deal so why shouldn’t she?.

\-----

The next day

I arrive at the tower where she had been hiding out, now she’s on lockdown here with guards guarding her door. I walk up the stairs with guards following my every move.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to come in with you Sir?” he coughs clearing his throat “you know for safety reasons” I shake my head “thank you but I doubt that necessary” the guards exchanged looks. What, do they think Mabel’s going to hurt me? Perhaps they do. We make it to her chambers and they open the door, Mabel sits at a window looking out longingly. “Mabel” I whisper, not wanting to upset her too much. She turns her head slightly, looking in my direction, before standing up.

“How could you?” she asks anger in her voice and looking as if she’s going to cry. “You're my brother and yet you betrayed me, I’m the queen and yet you took my title, I’m the older twin” her voice sounded desperate. “You were always loyal to ME so what changed? Did you always want to be king? Was this just a game to you? I don’t understand, HOW could you do this to me!!!” she wails.

“Because I had no choice” she turns around anger in her eyes “you had no choice, how could you have no choice?! I gave you choices, I let you have everything! I never denied you ANYTHING!”

“You denied me the right to marry” I softly speak “ you denied the people the right to see your wedding, you denied them low taxes, you denied them peace. Mabel...” I look her straight in the eye “you have denied everyone something, even if you didn’t realize it!” I break eye contact “and that’s why I’m here”.

With the knowledge that I have the people on my side, I work up the courage to continue speaking “ you not right to rule Mabel, deep down I reckon you know that. The people want me and I intend to do everything right but Mabel I need you to listen to me because … this is already hard enough for me and I don’t want to see you hurt. So Please!! Listen to me”.

She stops crying even though she is still distressed “okay go ahead” she sits down on her bed. “You will remain a prince, you will be considered the sister of the king and you can still marry Prince Gideon” her face lights up “really!” she excitedly asks “yes as long as you both acknowledge that you do not have the right to inherit the throne and that you can’t take over after me, but I have made it so that after all of my heirs, your children can inherit” she throws her arms around me, clinging to me as she cried and whispered “thank you, thank you” I pat her back, tears starting to stream down my face as well. 

“ You don’t need to thank me, Mabel, you're still my twin and as long as you sign. You have nothing to fear” she jumps “oh the document let me sign it” she scrambles to find a pen as I place the document on the table. 

She signs and writes a little note

_ I, Mabel, declare that I no longer will rule the country and from now on never shall and instead it will pass onto my brother, King Dipper. _

_ Mabel _

I sighed in relief, It’s all over and It went much better than I anticipated. She bows “King Dipper” I waved my hand signalling for her to stand “Princess Mabel” a look of relief appeared on her face and she smiled, a true, beautiful smile, like the ones she wore before she became queen. I take her by the elbow and lead her outside, the guards and other people stand outside the door and all deeply bow when I exit “Rise” I declare “ and please acknowledge Princess Mabel”. Cheers were heard from the crowd as I escorted her out of the tower. Other offenders of the crowd were still in the tower but I would deal with them on Tuesday after everything had settled down.

We get into the carriage when something pops into my head and I leap out. “Dipper” cried Mabel “stay here” I demanded, “I’ll be back, I need to get someone”. Some guards come into view and they bow deeply when I approach them “don’t worry about that, please take me to sir William” I dash through the corridors meaning that they had to run to keep up and after a couple of wrong turns we arrived at a barricaded door. It was fit for a traitor, not a child.

“How have you been treating this boy?” I ask them, neither speak “truthfully” I continue then one speaks up “we were given orders to not communicate with him, he had no visitors besides his mother. Who has visited twice, we were told to not touch him until there was an order to torture or send him to the execution block, luckily we never received it.” he whispers in my ear “all of us have grown quite fond of the young boy so we give him a little extra food and allow him out to the courtyard”. I nod, relieved that nothing appalling had happened to him whilst here.

I step into the room, the boy sits quietly reading a book on a small bed. The room is tiny with only a small window being his source of light. “Hello William,” I say, grabbing his attention, he turns to me, “hello” he stops. Waiting patiently for something “I am king Dipper and I have come to free you from this place and take you back to your mother” he stares shocked at me then tears up. I ran over to him “are you okay?” I ask, has he been hurt? Were the guards lying “no, it just I thought I was going to be executed” he starts sobbing “and that I’d never see my mother again” he started sobbing into my chest “Shh shh it’s okay” I tried to comfort him.

“We’re taking you home right now! Right to your mother” he sobs for another minute before composing himself “good boy, it’s okay” I say to him as he wipes away the last of his tears. “Have they treated you well here?” I don’t entirely believe the guards so I just want him to confirm it. “Yes,” he nods “ though they did not come near me, but that could have been an order”. He had black bags underneath his eyes, the poor boy needed to get home.

I walked him out to the carriage, where he sat with me and Mabel until we reached his home. His mother came to the door, shocked to find her son freed and standing next to the king “thank you” she repeatedly said, overwhelmed with emotions. She tightly hugged him whilst kissing his head and whispering “I've missed you so much”. “I missed you too mum” he muttered back and she turns to me “thank you, your majesty, for bringing my boy back” I smile brightly at her “no worries madame, I glad to reunited you two after he was so cruelly taken away from you” tears again streamed down her face. “ I must be leaving now” I continue “but I hope to see you two around” I wave as I leave and overhear her say “how blessed we are to have him as our king”.

Eventually, we arrived back at the castle and Mabel was escorted to her new chambers. I entered my study to find Sir Beast waiting for me. “Sir Beast, it’s a delight to see you here”. “Thank you” he quietly mutters before saying “Your Majesty, I would like to ask for leave to visit my family for the week. I haven’t seen Wirt or my children in a while and the last time I saw them was for a day” I nod my head, understanding why he’d want to go home. “Whilst I’m still getting sorted out, I’d rather you remain here to advise me but I understand if you want to leave. Perhaps since Micheal’s staying with Wirt and he’ll be here for the coronation. We could arrange for the whole family to come up on Thursday” an honest and happy smile appears on his face. “I would love that, thank you, Sir”.

“Is there anything else?” I ask, sensing that it wasn’t the only reason he was here “um, no one informed Bill that you are now king and he’s due to land on Tuesday at Shellharbour”.

Shit, I forgot about him

“Well then let's send some soldiers and messengers to the beach to inform them, shall we” he nods going to carry out the order before I stop him “Sir Beast” he turns back to me “also remember to get in contact with your partner and make sure there here by Thursday with Micheal” he nods walking out.

I can’t wait to see Micheal again, it feels as if it’s been forever since I last saw him. But I also really hope that Bill will be okay to stop the fight. 


	8. Now and Forever

Bill’s POV

Finally, we’ve arrived!

I’ve been on the boat for at least a month, I’m surprised that the opposing army isn’t here yet, no actually there it is even though it’s awfully small. They ride towards us, waving a white flag, are they surrendering already? That was quick. I signal to let them come through unharmed and the men walk through the crowd. 

“Sir Bill, we have come with important news” I smirk triumphantly “has your queen surrendered?” I ask, they shake their heads, anger fills me but what they say catches my attention “we no longer have a queen”. So they're going to ask me to take over! I smugly smile at the thought.

“Long live King Dipper” 

I stare at them in shock, no he wouldn’t have… he would never …“Always full of surprises ha” I mutter to myself. “What does the king request?” I ask them, they hand over the letter.

I am to come to court unarmed, even though I'm allowed to bring some men. We will discuss negotiations when I arrive, not that there will be any need for that “I accepted the king's requests, I’ll be there on Thursday”.

\--

I arrive at the court and am admittedly escorted through the halls towards the throne room. The courtiers watch from afar, probably not wanting to test their luck, that's fine with me, they're not the reason I’m here in the first place. We reach the throne room and the door is thrown open as a trumpet blares and my name is announced to the onlookers. Dipper sits on the throne, watching my entrances, I give him a small smirk and a look of relief washes over him.

“Sir Bill, welcome to my court,” he says, I bow muttering thanks. He smiles brightly at me, it's the same smile that used to make me feel faint when I saw it, it seems that feeling has changed in our time apart. “ I hope we can put aside this war for the throne and become friends” the word “again” lingered between us, it’s better not to mention it though because of course, the court doesn’t know about our love affair and hopefully we can keep it that way.

A young blonde-haired boy steps out and Dipper signals for him to come to him. I playfully lift an eyebrow pretending to have no idea who this is. If my sources are corrected, that is the future king, Micheal, he looks to be a sweet boy. “And this is Prince Micheal” declares Dipper, he bows and I bow to him “Prince Micheal it's an honour to me you,” I tell him. He smiles shyly at me. If I didn’t know he was adopted I would guess he’s biologically Dipper’s child. Hopefully, I will become friends with Micheal, I’d love to have him as a step-son and maybe he’d even come to consider me as his father.

“Tonight, in honour of Sir Bill’s arrival we will be holding a banquet to celebrate” everyone started clap “Sir Bill that will be all, I will talk to you later, in a more private setting” hopefully he means his bedroom “ can you please escort, Sir Bill to his quarters Sir Beast”. I turn to see my cousin standing alongside a group of other men.

“Cousin” he mutters “ Sir Beast” I mockingly say back “good to see you again, how’s the wife?”. “Very good and so are the children” I’m glad the guy found love even if it’s with someone with lower status. 

"Cousin, your brother and my cousin, has been realised from the tower by the mercy of the new king" I sighed in relief, "thank god and the king" I reply. That had been something bothering me at the back of my mind for a while now. I glad he's okay, man mum's going to kill me the next time we meet!. 

Knowing he's okay, I start wondering what he knows about Dipper, I’d hate to hear someone else has swept him off his feet ~~ well I guess I’ll just have to win him back if it comes to it. I’ve got a couple of tricks up my sleeve.

“Beastie boy ..”

“Don’t call me that” I throw my arms up in defences before sighing. 

“Seriously though, does Dipper still love me?” I ask, he replies with a question “do you still love him?”.

“Every minute of the day”

“Well then you going to have to figure it out for yourself" he looks up at the door number "we're at your room” he bows “bye Bill, see you tonight”

That doesn’t help much

\------

As my name is announced the doors are swung open and I find myself being applauded by the other guests. I’m wearing a gold tuxedo, so I stand out like a sore thumb in the crowd of mostly blue and black outfits. I can’t help but feel quite awkward in the crowd of faces that I couldn’t identify. Then I notice a familiar face, Lucifer is spinning another man round on the dance floor, that’s probably his partner. I sneak up behind them “hello you two” the brown-haired man jumps at my sudden appearance whilst Lucifer just rolls his eyes with an amused smile. 

“Bill good to see you, how’s your room?” the brown-haired man looks between us then a realization hits him “oh, your Lucifer’s cousin, Bill right?!” I nod, extending my hand to shake his, we shake “I’m Wirt”.“Nice to meet you, Wirt, tell me how are the kids going?” Wirt’s face lights up “they are going great, I was just telling Lucifer about the picnic we had on Tuesday, me, Rose, Lily, Brandon and Micheal went horseback riding for a bit before finding a nice lake and having lunch by it. Rose was telling me about her book whilst the kids played hide and seek”.

A small smile appeared on Lucifer's face “were they well behaved?” he asks “absolutely, even though Brandon gave me a fright, he can climb extremely high up in the trees and we couldn’t find him, Rose had to point him out”. I politely dismissed myself, knowing this was going to go on for a while, I pushed my way through the crowd and finally got a glimpse of the throne. Dipper sits on it, truly looking like a king, I can’t help but stare in awe. He catches my eye and smiles, I smile back before it turns into a small smirk. He orders a guard over and signals over to me, I decided to spare the guard the walk and step forward bowing “King Dipper very nice to see you. you look nice tonight! ”. “Thank you, Sir Bill” he looks around before saying “would you like to talk in private?” I nod and he announces “me and Sir Bill will be going elsewhere to discuss business, please continue the celebration” they clap before continuing but I do notice some eyes on me. What can I say! I’m an attention seeker so I straighten my back up and strut behind Dipper, smirking. 

We arrive in his private quarters and he closes the door behind us. We don’t talk and for the first time I don’t know what to say, are we in the same spot of our relationship as before we broke up? Or are we going to have to start over again?. I sit in the chair opposite his and we look everywhere but each other.

I notice a piece of paper on the table, it says something about lowering the taxes due to the money they have “so, you're lowering the taxes! That’s bound to make you popular” he seems to relax at the comment.

“Yeah, it seems that even though the court constantly would party when Mabel was in charge and the peasant would be forced to pay for them. They claimed that the court was bankrupted, yeah….. That’s all a lie. The bank is full to the brim, but certain courtiers were taking the money for themselves in large amounts! And most of the money was going towards the partying, not fixing the damaged property or creating more hospitals or anything useful!!!”

Then he declares “ I’m going to fix that, I’m lowering the taxes back to what they were seven months ago, that’s the least I can do for now.” I nod “you're the same as before,” I tell him, he raises an eyebrow “How so?”.” You're so full of life and passion, you want to help others no matter what. That’s why I love you” he looks up at me.

“So you still do love me” he whispers, I’m shocked, did he think I didn’t love him? “Of course I do, I’ve been in love with you since you agreed to meet me the first time. Don’t think I could so quickly move on from you!” he smiles “I've missed you!” he says with a sad look on his face.

“You have no idea how much I missed you too” he gives me a pure happy smile and I think I’m going to faint.

“That reminds me, did you really intend to marry me if you won?” I nod “absolutely, wouldn't have had anyone else” he stands up “well, I happen to be looking for a partner to rule alongside me,” he says playfully “would you have any suggestions?” he knows my answer but I’m willing to play along with it “well actually I do have a few”.

“And who would they be?”

“Well I’ll give you two clues” I walk closer to him “1) they're wearing a golden tux, 2) there standing right in front of you”. He leaned in closer to me “and why would I be interested in him?” he asks.

“Well 1) you know the man extremely well, 2) he’s very handsome and 3) he loves you” 

I leaned in for a kiss and at the moment I felt as if I was pulled back in time. Before all the chaos and heart and the constant fear of death. I feel my heartbeat faster, yes this should be how it is, Now and Forever on.


End file.
